Un juego Peligroso
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Harry ha organizado un juego en el que Ron y Hermione se verán obligados a besarse. Despues de aquello ocurriran cosas que les hará demostrarse que verdaderamente se quieren. Historia paralela a Volando juntos
1. El plan de Harry

¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este fic, por favor, dejarme algun rewiew con vuestras impresiones, que para cualquier autor es muy importante como bien sabeis y reconforta ¡porfis porfis! Espero que os guste, prometo qeu se hara mas y mas romantico a medida que avance. Por cierto entre parentesis se encuentran los pensamientos de los personajes. Personajes que por supuesto pertenecen a JK Rowling. ¡Espero que les guste! BESOSSSSS

UN JUEGO PELIGROSO

Capitulo 1 El plan de Harry

La sala Griffindor estaba ocupada por seis muchachos y cuatro chicas, los chicos eran Harry Potter, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, y los gemelos Wesley, las chicas eran Padma y Parvarti Patil, Ginny Wesley y Lavender Brown. Era mediodia, no habían salido todavía a comer y ni Hermione ni ROn sabían que se encontraban allí, Harry hablaba.

-Recordad, a Hermione solo debe besarla Ron- Harry dirigia una mirada inquisitiva a todos, uno por uno -y a Ron sola y exclusivamente Hermione- Lavender suspiró con sorna, Parvarti hizó un gesto impaciente con la mano, y Padma parecía molesta

-Como si estuvieramos interesadas alguna de nosotras en besarnos con Ron...- Refunfuñó Lavender, y acto seguido sonrió de medio lado a Lee, que se rascaba la cabeza haciendo el tonto, Fred y George dirigían miradad despectivas las chicas

-Nosotros no queremos besarnos con crías- señaló Fred -¿Podemos invitar a Angelia y a...

-Si si- se apresuró a contestar Harry -Pero recordar que el objetivo es que Hermione y Ron acaben liados- Harry sonrió malevolamente. -LI A DOS

-¿Como vas a hacer que Hermione participe en el juego?- preguntaba Ron nerviosamente mientras contemplaba a su amiga conversar animadamente con su hermana, se había echo un recogido atractivo por encima de la nuca, hacia gestos y movía las manos graciosamente mientras se explicaba

-Muy sencillo, tengo su libro de tranformación y no creo que tarde mucho en preguntarnos donde esta, si lo quiere tendrá que jugar- Ron seguía observando los labios de Hermione pronunciar palabras que no escuchaba -C'est le amour... Cuando los almendros empiezan a florecer y se acerca el catorce de febre.. ah! -Harry se frotó la espinilla y le devolvió el golpe a Ron por debajo de la mesa -¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

-Si, te escucho, pero no te burles- Ron estaba colorado como un tomate

-Ah si, se me olvidaba que eres como una especie de termostato humano ah!- Harry se froto la otra espinilla y lanzó una maldición al aire

-¿Se puede saber que haceis?- Hermione los miraba de soslayo haciendo una breve pausa en su conversación- Ron y Harry sonrieron todo lo timida e inocentemente que pudieron

-Nada- contesto Harry

-Nada, por supuesto, nada interesante, de echo eres un poco muermo Harry

-Si, es cierto, que se le va a hacer

-Un día curioso el de hoy

-si, curioso, muy curioso...- afirmaban ambos con la cabeza

-Algo monótono

-Si, monótono, si...- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y continuó hablando con Ginny.

-Te juro que si me vuelves a golpear voy a amordazarte junto al sauce boxeador y haré un filtro amoroso para que Hermione se bese delante de tu desgracia con el primer imbécil que se me pase por la cabeza- Ron hizo una mueca de dolor -escuchame, tu ocupate de encontrarte en la sala numero trece primer pasillo a la derecha del cuadro de Sir Cadogan, piso 4, a las once de la noche, ya lo sabes, yo haré el resto.

-Harry ¿Es necesario hacerme venir a esta sala y pasar frente al cuadro de ese chiflado para que me des mi libro?- le preguntaba Hermione asqueada

-Claro que no- admitió Harry con suficiencia, mientras se paseaba tirando el libro hacia el techo y dejandolo caer suavemente a sus manos, era gratificante usar magia sencilla sin varita. -No te voy a dar el libro

-¿Que? ¿Que mosca te ha picado Harry? tenemos tranformaciones mañana por la mañana, y necesito el libro, como ya sabes, si es una especie de venganza por no dejaros el trabajo de...

-No es una venganza, es un sencillo trato

-¿trato? ¿Pero que te pasa?

-En esta misma sala hoy a las once de la noche- Hermione se horrorizo

-¿A esas horas? ¿Para que?

-Vamos a jugar a un juego, si ganas te llevas el libro, si pierdes te llevas el libro, no esta mal, ¿no? vamos, haz un juramente mágico vinculante

-¿QUE? Ni hablar- aquel juramento la obligaba debido a un vinculo magico a cumplir su promesa, ya que sino la caería una maldición, aunqeu no muy severa, en realidad nunca habioan roto ninguno de esos juramentos, asi que no sabian cuanto de severa podia llegar a ser.

-Hermione confía en mí, recoge mi capa invisible, debajo de la cama de Ron- Harry observó el gesto de inmediata protesta de Hermione -No habra nadie y la unica persona que hay sabe que vas a llegar- Hermione volvió a abrir la boca para quejarse, el libro cayó pesadamente a la mano derecha de Harry que lo agitó frente el rostro de Hermione -si lo quieres ya lo sabes.

Eran las diez y media, Hermione subía temerosamente los escalones, y se resbaló justo frente a la puerta del dormitorio masculino de sexto curso, alguien la agarró de la cintura antes de que llegará a golpearse contra el suelo, ese alguien la incorporó y la soltó con rapidez, era Ron, Hermione se ruborizó

-Ten más cuidado torpe- la dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes que clase de juego...?

-No, no lo se- mintió Ron -pero rompe con la rutina, ¿no? -Ron extendió la capa invisible y se la echo por encima a él y a la bruja, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las antorchas centelleaban a ambos lados de las escaleras de caracol

-¿Te gusta Justin?- preguntó Ron, la había visto salir con él de aritmancia

-NO- contestó Hermione rotundamente -¿Te gusta Padma?- ella la había visto acercarse a él en los pasillos y sonreirle picaramente

-NO- contestó Ron rotundamente -Por supuesto me da exactamente igual si te gusta Justin, pero es un pardillo

-A mi me da igual si quieres salir con Padma, pero que sepas que solo intenta seducirte porque la ignorastes en cuarto curso.

-A mi no me gusta Padma (me gustas tú)

-A mi tampoco me gusta Justin (me gustas tú)- ambos suspiraron al unísono y se miraron fijamente. Ron la miró los labios e inmediatamente los ojos -Va-vamos- tartamudeó agarrandola por los hombros, entonces fué él el que se tropezo con un pliegue de la capa, Hermione que había tratado de agarrarlo fue arrastrada por su peso, Ron cayo bocaarriba sobre las escaleras con la espalda dolorida, y Hermione sobre su pecho con el pelo revuelto.

-E-estas bien?- Ron se había dado tal golpe en la cabeza que no contestó, Hermione se acercó a su rostro, se habia desmayado, Hermione se alzó un palmo por encima de el apoyando las manos en el escalón, sus labios estaban justo en frente de los de Ron, y su cabello suelto le rozaba las mejillas, Hermione podia contar sus pecas perfectamente desde aquella distancia, le puso la mano en la frente, y despues la dejo resbalar hasta su barvilla, le miró con ternura, se inclinó y le beso la mejilla, ¿Como podía ser tan tonto el pobre? -¡Enervate!

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo Ron levantandose bruscamente -¿Por que sonries asi? (...es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida ¿Te importaría darme un beso?)

-No ha pasado nada, te has resbalado y caído (Y te he besado la mejilla, ¿Sabes? Eres una monada... )- Ron empezó a pensar si era tan dificil declararse, ¿Por que no la cogía, la besaba, y ya esta? Hermione empezó a pensar en el cabello rojo de Ron ¿Por que no se acercaba, le abrazaba, le susurraba aquello al oído y ya esta? En cambio, Ron se dejo ayudar por Hermione a bajar la escalera cojeando y Hermione se contento con setirse útil para él.


	2. La banshee

**Capitulo 2 LA BANSHEE**

-Bienvenidos pareja!- saludó Harry desde una posición privilegiada, sentado sobre un escritorio desvenciajdo en lo que parecía un antiguo despacho, tan amplio como cualquier clase, en desuso, a sus pies los gemelos, la parte femenina del equipo de quiditch de Griffindor, Padma, Parvarti, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Lee, y Neville, Harry le tiró la varita a Ron, este la cogió mirandole con los ojos chispeantes, Harry bajó de un salto y se unió al corrillo sentado en el suelo, la varita quedo suspensa en el aire en medio del circulo, Hermione se sentó extrañada, Ron se sentó a lado de Padma, frente a ella -Suspiro!- exclamó Harry y la varita se movio como movida por una ligera brisa y lo señaló a él -suspiro!- volvió a exclamar y señaló a Ginny -ya sabes como funciona Ginny

-...suspiro- volvió a murmurar Ginny con voz trémula y la varita de nuevo señaló a Harry, que en una exalación se acerco a Ginny y la beso la mejilla

-Asi de sencillo es el juego, ahora yo dire el conjuro y a quien señale la varita tendra que repetirlo y besar a quien la varita vuelva a señalar ¡suspiro! por cierto- añadió mientras la varita giraba-Quien no de el beso tendra que pagar prenda.

-Sé de uno que se va a quedar desnudo- dijo Fred animadamente -¡suspiro!- la varita señaló a Angelina y este le plantó un beso en los labios

-En la mejilla Fred- corrigió Harry

-No importa Harry, dejale

-Las reglas son las reglas- Despues de unos cuantos "¡suspiro!" en los que la gran mayoría se encontraban semidesnudos, la varita señaló a Hermione, y despues a Ron, esta se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, la varita se empezinó con ellos, hasta que les tocó el beso profundo, Ron habia perdido su camisa, zapatos, calcetines, y cinturón, y no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, sin embargo Hermione conservaba todas sus prendas, Fred y Angelina hacia decadas que habian ganado y se habian marchado a jugar por su cuenta, Neville se habia quedado en paños menores y se rindió, Seamus había accedido al acoso de Lavender, y Parvarti y Padma rompieron el juramento vinculante y la maldicion las dejo afónicas, ahora solo jugaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione, el resto miraban espectantes, a Harry le centelleaban los ojos, Ginny se agarró a su brazo de la emoción, Fred se apareció en la sala como guiado por su instinto y George le hizo un gesto burlón para que mirara a su hermano, tenía que besarla, y no podía ser un sencillo beso, Hermione miraba al suelo y Ron miraba a Harry que con un gesto de la barvilla le indicó a quien realmente tenía que prestar atención

-Vale, de acuerdo, esto... Hermione, disculpas adelantadas- Hermione asintió, en ese momento Harry sacudió el libro por debajo de su túnica

-Por si se te olvida- la dijo

-Pues bien...- Se acercó a Hermione la agarró bruscamente de la nuca, la llevo hacia el y casi la estrella con su cara.

-¡Ron!- dejo escapar Harry indignado -(¡sera bestia!) -Antes de que Ron pudiera rozar la boca de Hermione ella lo habia empujado.

-Vale.. ¡Vale! Harry, puedes quedarte el libro, no juego a esta estupidez- acto seguido se levanto del corrillo

-¡Hermione hiciste un juramento!-la grito Ron, Hermione se acercó con paso decidido a Ron, él se incorporó asustado, le miró con furia.

-ROMPO EL JURAMENTO- y salió a grandes zancadas de la sala, despues de unos instantes Ron miró a su alrededor buscando un consuelo que obviamente no encontró, los gemelos movian negativamente la cabeza, Ginny lo miraba con furia y Harry solo suspiraba, a las demas chicas era mejor no mirarlas, Padma especialmente soltó un "JA" bastante revelador, como si se confirmasen todos los pensamientos que habia tenido hacia Ron, lentamente todos fueron saliendo de la sala, Ginny pisó a Ron si ninguna disculpa y se fue con altivez, y Harry seguía mirandole compasivamente.

-No hay quien la entienda, ¿No?- dijo Ron, Harry se levantó del suelo y se coloco la túnica y los calcetines, las unicas prendas que habia perdido. -¿Para que acepta jugar si luego va echarse hacia atrás? -Harry suspir

-Ella no sabia de que trataba el juego, me sorprende que haya seguido hacia delante, y tu...

-¿Yo que?- preguntaba Ron acelerado -¿Que he echo de malo?

-Primero evitas besarla por todo los medios -Harry señalo el monton de prendas que le pertenecían en el suelo -y depues la agarras como si se tratara de una marioneta, no creo que a ti te hiciera gracia que te trataran asi, como... a un juguete

-Bueno, es un juego, ¿no?- Harry volvió a suspirar

-Si eso es ella para tí...

-¿Pero de que te crees que vas, de cupido?

-Ron- empezó a hablar asqueado -tu me pediste ayuda "no se creo que me gusta, si, pero no lo se Harry bla bla bla"- empezó a imitarle -y organizó esto para nada, Hermione tendría toda la razón si me odiara a mi tambien...- reflexionó, y salió de la sala dejando a Ron en un mar de dudas, entonces se asomó de nuevo -Voy a darla el libro, me disculpare de tu parte, pero más te vale que también lo hagas tú.

Hermione salía de los baños con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, Harry la esperaba apoyado justo en la pared de enfrente, al salir ella miró el libro en su mano y lo miró con odio

-No pienso jugar- le dijo, en ese momento Harry se acercó y le dio el tomo

-Ron es un poco brusco, pero es porque le da vergüenza- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala Griffindor, Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador, dos motas señalaban a Peeves y Flich en el otro ala del castillo.

-Harry, tu has organizado esto, y me gustaría saber porqué, si es para besarte con alguna de las...

-No, no lo hize por mí- contestó con sinceridad

-¿Entonces?- Hermione se paró en seco mirandole, pero Harry la miraba aterrorizado, Hermione se estaba quedando palida como la cera, y bajo sus ojos una manchas oscuras se extendian a la vez que la piel se encogia y se pegaba a cada uno de sus huesos, dandola aspecto de calavera

-Her-Her... que te...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no me lo puedes contar? Se trata de Ron? -Preguntó esperanzada -El pelo de Hermione empezó a caerse por mechones, el poco que le iva quedando en la cabeza se teñia de un gris cano y caía como alambres oxidados

-Hermione eres... eres una.. una... -entonces ella se fijó donde Harry posaba sus ojos con pavor, en el suelo su pelo se encontraba arremolinado

-¡Por Dios!

-¡Hermione eres una banshe!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH- Hermione empezó a gritar, de sus boca salían notas agudas y chirriantes, gritaba sin hacer ni una sola pausa, después cayó al suelo desmayada, Harry miro temblando el mapa que tenía entre sus manos, Filch, Snape, Macgonagall se movían hacia allí, Harry cogió a la banshe en brazos y tropezo con algo peludo, la señora Norris bufó, Ron llegaba corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo

-¡Por todas las bluggers!

-¡Es Hermione!

-¡Hermione? ¿Donde esta ella? ¿Se la ha comido?

-¡NO! Ella es Hermione- Ron hizo una mueca

-¿Eso?

-¡Ha sido la maldición!- Ron derrepente pareció despertar

-¿Hermione se ha convertido en una banshe? Rápido, damela- Harry puso a su irreconocible amiga en los brazos de Ron -...No me lo puedo creer...

-Pues creetelo con rapidez porque Snape, Macgonagall y Filtch estan aquí! Corre, a la sala Griffindor!- Harry y Ron cruzaron la esquina corriendo y resbalando sobre el brillante suelo, varios curiosos se asomaban por el cuadro de la dama gorda, hasta una armadura los mir

-¡Metete en tus asuntos!- la murmuró Ron y se acercaron al cuadro

-¿una banshee? Ni hablar, no pasareis con una banshee- se negaban Seamus y Lee frente al cuadro, y un nuevo premio annual de septimo curso, no se como...

-¡Es Hermione!

-Pues dile a Hermione que seleccione mejor sus amistades

-¡Ella es Hermione!- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono y se abrieron paso a empujones -¡¡Rapido rapido!!- exigieron a la dama gorda, y el cuadro se cerro tras ellos que alcanzaron a escuchar la discusion de Snape y Macgonagall tras el cuadro, Macgonagall se negaba a despertar a sus alumnos. Alrededor de lo que se suponía que era Hermione se apiñaban alumnos de todos los cursos pidiendo explicaciones, Ron estaba muy apenado y la agarraba las putrefactas manos como si el fuera el único que viera realmente quien era ese ser, Parvarti les comentó afónica que el la maldición duraría una hora y despues iría desapareciendo de manera gradual, cuando el sueño sucumbió a la gran mayoría de los Griffindor, Ron por fin abrió la boca

-Ha sido mi culpa...- murmuraba -por eso esta asi

-No te preocupes Ron- Ron se aproximo a un sofa largo al fondo de la sala y tumbó a la banshee con sumo cuidado, era una escena muy surrealista -se la pasará, ya has oído a Parvarti

-¿No te das cuenta? Si yo no hubiera sido un animal ella...- Harry se acerc

-Si se despierta la va a dar una taquicardia. Mejor que alguien este aquí, con ella.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ron firmemente cambiando su expresión afligida -No me voy a mover de aqu

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, no es necesario- Ron adoptó de nuevo la mirada suplicante y amarga

-No te preocupes Ron, cuando se despierte y vea que has estado con ella toda la noche te perdonara- Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras despues de echar un vistazo rápido a su amiga -y ¿sabes? Creo que tu tambien la gustas a ella- Ron pareció un poco mas feliz

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- le sonrió y le despidió con un gesto- Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione y la abrazó desconsolado.

_¡¡Gracias por los rewiews!! Aunque despues de suplicaros que me escribierais no me extraña que lo hayais echo, pero de verdad, es que ¡los necesito! es tan triste escribir y que nadie te diga nada (que dramatica yo, jejeje) Pues bueno, siendo cociente de que el fic empezaba SIIIMPLE SIIIMPLE, pues creo que esta cap lo hace un poco más interesante ¿No es mono Ron? No la importa abrazar a un engendrillo, mirale... ¡Bueno! ¡Os quiero dar las gracias uno por uno, asi que... aqui van!_

_Piskix: Muchisimas gracias por tu rewiew, he visitado la page y he leído el fic en el que con la excusa de Krum Hermione y Ron... ya sabes ¡Me ha gustado mucho! Pero me queda leer el ultimo cap despues de escribir este. Y las imagenes preciosas (aquellas en plan manga ¡impresionantes, las haces tu?) un beso Piskix! ojala me dejes algun otro comentario más!_

_Rupertslovers: ¡MIL GRACIAS POR TU REWIEW! Espero de verdad que sigas leyendo el fic_

_Leonysse Wesley: ¡Estoy leyendo tus fics! Gracias por el rewiew, yo tb te he dejado uno ¿Lo has leído ya?_

_Iraty Rowling: Mil gracias por tu sinceridad, como bien dices es una historia muy normal, un fic simple, espero que te guste la imnovacion del segundo cap, un besote sigue dejandome comentarios! please!_

_Bueno a todos los que han leido aun sin dejarme comentario os lo agradezco de corazon!!!! Besossssss!!!_


	3. Cuestión de privilegios

**Capitulo 3 CUESTIÓN DE PRIVILEGIOS **

Ron notó un ligero escozor en sus ojos mientras estrechaba el cuerpo esqueletico de la banshee, no sabía decirse con certeza el que lo conmocionaba tanto, el caso es que la miro durante tres cuartos de hora seguidos, después luchó contra sus parpados en un intentó desesperado por no dormirse, y más tarde Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre sus rodillas primero palpó como intentando asegurarse de que aquello era su almohada, pero no lo era, acto seguido miro a su alrededor, Ron se estremeció cuando unos ojos inyectados en sangre coincidieron con los suyos, pero luego reconfortado porque Hermione hubiese salido de su inconsciencia, hizo el esfuerzo por sonreir, Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de que no había tenido una horrible pesadilla, bajo su rostro demacrado lentamente hacia sus manos, y abrio la boca verdosa para emitir el horrible y caracteristico canto de la banshee, pero Ron lo evitó tapando su boca con una mano, y apoyandola en su pecho

-sssshhh...- Hermione empezó a sollozar, o al menos eso parecía -Hermione- murmuraba Ron lo más relajado posible -te voy a soltar, pero no grites, voy a explicarte que ha sucedido, tranquila- Fue despegando su mano de la piel cetrina -no grites, por favor.. -ya no la tocaba -vale.. ahora escuchame- la retiró del todo -Lo que te sucede es producto de la maldición -Hermione lanzó un sonidito ronco que debía ser un sollozo -se acabará en una hora, pero solo se irá llendo poco.... a... poco- Ron se fue acercando cada vez un poquito más, aquel gesto afligido no lo podía tener ninguna banshee, solo su amiga, y allí era donde se reflejaba ella.

-Esto es horrible- dijo una voz chirriante y áspera, entonces se llevo las manos al rostro

-NO- exclamo Ron en un susurro -no llores... Hermione.. -Pero de sus ojos caían sendas lagrimas amarillentas que mojaban la camisa de Ron -Hermione, eres la banshee más bonita que he visto en mi vida

-JA

-Bueno, nunca he visto una banshee llorar, ni tampoco arrugar la nariz como tú, mirame

-No..- murmuró

-Venga, por favor, mirame- suplicaba Ron -quiero verte

-Estoy horrible... y la boca me sabe a rayos...

-Puag, me preguntó que comeran las banshees..- meditó Ron

-Yo puedo contestar a eso... creo que pescado podrido- Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero se esforzó por retener su sonrisa amable

-Y yo que pensaba que escupir babosas era desagradable..- Hermione dejo escapar una risita, y Ron se sintió muy reconfortado -Mirame Herm..

-Te va a dar asco

-No seas tonta...- Ron la rozó el mentón animandola a mirarlo, su ojos almendrados y castaños coincidieron con los de Ron, su nariz no era mas que dos protuberancias a penas humanas, pero su piel parecía adquirir un tono mas uniforme, Ron seguía sonriendola con ternura.

-Horrible, ¿Verdad?

-Hermione me perdonas? Ya sabes, lo de aquella estupidez de juego yo... estas asi por mi culpa...

-Te perdono

-Gracias, ¿Puedo darte el beso ahora?

-¿Co-como?- preguntó alarmada, su voz se escuchaba algo menos seca -Acabo de decirte que mi boca sabe a...

-No me importa ¿Puedo besarte? Por favor...

-Ron, estas loco... Como vas a... como tu... ch! ¡Ron mirame! -Hermione hizo un ademan señalandose a si misma -soy un monstruo -Ron la examinó, sus dientes eran incisivos, sus manos tenían menos pustulas que antes, y la ropa la seguía quedando grande en el cuerpo consumido -¿Como vas a besar algo asi?

-Pues muy sencillo, me acerco- Ron hizo lo que sus palabras describían -te miro los ojos, me acerco un poco más y... -Ron cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella sintió la aspereza de su piel, Hermione le negó rapidamente

-De ninguna manera, no me besare contigo de esta forma

-¿De otra si? ¿Cuando vuelvas a ser tú? -Hermione asintió, parecía ir rellenando su ropa a medida que movía la cabeza, Ron se acercó y la beso la frente menos arrugada que antes

-Pero...- continuaba Hermione -serías capaz de..

-Si, es que.. bueno.. deberias saber que.. pues, para empezar -Ron comenzó a titubear, aunque era mas facil expresarla los sentimientos a una medio banshee que a Hermione -detesto a todo el que revolotee a tu alrededor, y le pedí a Harry que me ayudara, porque tengo un terrible problema -Hermione lo miro expectante -Es que.. te odio y te quiero a la vez, desde el primer día en que te conocí (ya esta, lo he soltado, aunque no creo que haya sido muy romántico, ¡maldita sea!)- Hermione alzó una ceja ¿Una ceja? cada vez tenía más forma humana

-Yo siento lo mismo por tí

-Si quieres que te demuestre que es cierto te besaré ahora mismo, aunque tu sabor sea el de anchoas podrid... ¿QUE?

-Que me gustas, aunque no por eso dejas de ser un cabezón bastante insensible- Ron no escucho las ultimas palabras, solo se le repetían en la mente tres sílabas.

-Entonces no te gusta Viktor

-No

-Ni Justin

-No

-Ni aquel...

-¡NO! Mira Ron, me gustas tú, me gustan tus pecas, tu pelo e incluso tus alborotos cuando te enfandas, me exasperas y me gustas ¿De acuerdo? Por suerte o desgracia me gustas mucho, porque debe de ser eso, claro, sino no me hubiese costado tanto negarte un beso, dime, ¿Parezco ahora más humana? -Pero Ron no espero el último cambio, colmado de felicidad y entusiasmo se levanto, la levantó a ella de los hombros y la abrazo levantando sus pies unos centimetros del suelo, Hermione se estaba ahogando, Ron volvió a dejarla en el sillón y despues, sin percatarse de si tenía o no forma enteramente humana, sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos y la beso, su piel era muy suave, la miró con los ojos muy brillantes y la volvió a besar la frente, la mejilla, los labios... y solo cuando se paro a contemplarla se dió cuenta de que volvía a ser ella, quien, petrificaba, lo observaba con aquel resplandor canela de su iris.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Ron energicamente

-Todavía me quedaba algo de banshee

-¿De que?- Ron seguía sonriendo como un niño -AH! si, eso... ahora pareces mucho más preciosa que antes- Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Me abrazas?

-Por supuesto- Ron se sentó a su lado, estendió el brazo y lo paso por encima de Hermione cuando esta lo estrechó suavemente de la cintura, no podía dejar de sonreir, entonces, con el gelido peso de Hermione sobre él, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, sin tan siquiera mirar alzo su varita y las luces de la sala comun se apagaron, solo un fuego leve crepitaba en la chimenea, volvió a suspirar, abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño y la respiración exageradamente relajada y regular de Hermione y el rubor en sus mejillas delataron que se había quedado dormida, asi que la cogió en sus brazos, la estrechó con suavidad y la llevó hasta su cuarto muy acurrucada bajo su barvilla, lo cual era muy gratificante, como era lógico no podía apartar su vista de su rostro dormido, cuando quiso dejarla en su cama de dosel, la unica que no tenía las cortinas corridas, se amarró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa murmurando suplicas inentendibles que cesaron poco a poco ante los susurros de Ron.

-Que duermas bien... venga sueltame- Ron suspiró dejandola caer en el mullido colchon, y acomodando sus piernas -me quedaría contigo- susurraba -pero no puedo -la arropó hasta la nariz despues de besarla los labios, dejandolos ligeramente humedos, acarició su pelo con sigilo -buenas noches... te... te... buenas noches Hermione -cogió aire -te quiero mucho- Hermione volvió a hacer ruiditos cansados, y Ron cerró las cortinas a su alrededor.

El gran comedor estaba bastante aturullado de gente el siguiente día del juego, la especial cara de somñoliencia de ciertos griffindor delataban que habían jugado a "suspiro" la noche anterior, Hermione y Harry estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Hermione se asomaba por encima del profeta de vez en cuando lanzando miradas inquisitivas, pero Ron no llegaba, al cabo de un rato apareció, les saludo brevemente y se inclinó hacia el oído de Hermione mirando a ambos lados en plan mafioso

-Diez insignias de la PEDDO- murmuró moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro como si del ojo mágico de Moddy se tratara

-¿QUE? ¿Para que quieres insignias? Y no es PEDDO es pe-e-de-de

-Chsssss! Intento mantener mi dignidad! Tu damelas y ya esta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero ¿Para que las quieres?

-Para mojarlas en la leche, es que ya me he cansado de las gachas de avena, sabes?- Ron abandonó su halo misterioso y fijó los ojos en ella

-Vale, vale...- Hermione rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica -solo tengo siete, las llevo por si acaso en mi bolsillo.. como comprenderas no voy cargando con todas a...

-Muy bien, siete valdrán por el momento- Ron volvió a adoptar su pose detectivesca, entonces se acercó a Harry y le puso una hucha en la mano -Tu serás ahora el tesorero- le dijo sin mirarlo -hay 27 sickles y 3 knuts

-¿Que?- contestó Harry ligeramente indignado -Pero yo soy el secretario- Entonces Ron lo miró de soslayo

-Pues ahora no- y se fué por donde había venido

-¡Ron, no has desayunado!

-¿Pero que mosca le ha picado?- Hermione alzó un poco los hombros ruborizada -Por cierto, siento lo que paso ayer, no tendría que haber organizado aquello...

-No importa- Hermione hablaba de nuevo tras el profeta -Esto... ¿puedes contar el dinero de la hucha, Harry?- Harry examinó el objeto de ojalata que no parecía dar opción a abrirlo por ningún lugar -sopla en la ranura- Harry sopló y la ranura se convirtió en una boca que emitió un profundo bostezo, despues dijo "27 sickles y 3 Knuts, unas cuantas más de 25 insignias entregadas" -¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto esta estropeado yo lo hechize para que diera una cantidad exacta! Un momento... ¡Mas de 25? No me lo puedo creer! ¿Pero como es posible que Ron...?

-Seguro que la mitad las ha comprado él- murmuró Harry sin más ganas de desayunar, miró a Hermione a la cual la chispeaban las pupilas.

-Despues hablaremos con él, ¡vamos Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir a clase!- Hermione tiró a Harry del brazo y se fueron hacia la mazmorra para encontrarse con Macgonagall y con los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero que tipo de privilegios tiene este club?

-NO es un club, es una plataforma en defensa de...- Ron no recordaba como seguía -Bueno, el caso es que se trata de convencer a los elfos de que no les viene mal tener derechos y cobrar

-¿Y quien a fundado tal estupidez?

-No es ninguna estupidez- asintió Ron sin estar muy seguro de ello -¿Participas o no?

-¿Que me das a cambio?- la muchacha clavó los ojos oscuros y de sendas pestañas en el azul de Ron, que titubeó ligeramente intentando pensar

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- ella se acercó a Ron seductoramente

-Otra partida de suspiro, tu y yo solos

-¿Que? Ni hablar

-Entonces no hay trato

-Puedo organizar una partida de "suspiro" pero yo no participo

-Entonces tendrá que participar Harry Potter

-¿Harry? ¿Y por qué Harry?

-Sencillamente porque tu no estas disponible

-Pero a Harry no creo que le gustes, Padma

-¿Bailo con mi hermana, no?

-Si pero...

-En la misma sala despues de la última clase del día de hoy, y no acepto excusas.- Ron asintió, y Padma se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla que lo pilló de improviso, Ron se frotó la mejilla energicamente

-Arpía...

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno, la razón de que actualize a diario se debe a que me encanta escribir y me es dificil parar cuando empiezo, ademas por ahora tengo tiempo :) Bueno, hay van mis respuestas a los rewiews, un beso a todos :) (Y por cierto, estoy intentando leer todos vuestros fanfics o al menos los que mas me llamen la atención, si comento algo sobre un fic que no sea el tuyo no te ofendas, que no puedo con todos a la vez :) )_

_Piccolina-07 Por supuesto que no los voy a separar, para nada, de eso se trata :) Espero que te haya gustado este otro cap, aunqeu no sea muy largo, besos y saludos desde Madrid_

_Ford Anglia 2000 ¡Que gracioso nick! Gracias por el rewiew, y muchisimas gracias por decirme aquello de que los anonimos no pueden dejar rewiews, ya he quitado esa opción, te agradezco muchisimo que me lo hayas dicho, soy muy despistada y no me he dado cuenta :) Mchisimas gracias por tu comentario, como ves actualizo muy prontito, un beso Ford :P_

_CoNnY-B No se que me quieres decir con lo del orden, te parece que los caps no estan bien ordenados, eso quieres decir? A mi la verdad es que tb me lo parece, ¿Te parecio gracioso? eso me alegra mucho, pq me gusta qeu mis fics tngan un toque de humor, aunque no es facil, pq a veces son chistes sin sustancia ¡UN SALUDO!!!!! Espero leerte más veces a tí tb. nn_

_Leonysse Wesley: Que bien que hayas recibido el rewiew, es que se me cayó la conoxión mientras se enviaba y por eso no estaba segura de ello. A mi me parece que ROn es un personaje muy tierno pero a la vez bastante burro, y ademas pienso que si este personaje tuviera que besarse con herm delante de los demas meteria la pata de alguna manera, en mi fic de esta nn espero q t haya gustado este cap! besotes!_

_Iraty Rowling Sobre el beso... yo creo que no hay nada que decir :P es que si se besan rapido no tiene gracia, ¿no creeis? No se decirte cuantos capis va a durar, porque la verdad es que estoy improvisando y casi no se ni de que va a ir el proximo cap! Nunca se cuanto se van a alargar mis fics hasta que no los acabo... qeu desastrillo yo, jejeje, besss_

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, creo yo, espero que les haya gustado, criticas positivas y negativas, impresiones y lo qeu os apetezca poner, os espero a todos, gracias por leer, ah!! y aquellos no registrados disculpen! ya pueden dejar su rewiew si les apetece, y ojala que si! Chao!!_


	4. Suceso inesperado

**Capitulo 4 SUCESO INESPERADO**

-No tienes porque besarte con Padma, solo tienes que jugar y...

-¿Y que? No me puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto -¡Paf! George se apareció al lado de Harry, tras otro pistoletazo apareció Fred

-¿Hablais de algo interesante?- Preguntó Fred, Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Jugais otra partida de suspiro esta tarde?-cuestiono Ron

-¿Suspiro? ¿esta tarde?- pregunto Fred vacilante, pero entonces George le dio un codazo

-Si, por supuesto- contestó Fred

-Bien, ya sois cuatro

-¿Somos? ¿Tu no vas a jugar Ronnie?- Decía George en tono burlón

-Si, no quieres hacer otra demostración de tu gran delicadeza? Por cierto, se lo hemos contado a mama, no te extrañe que te llegue un Howler en el desayuno –Ron abrió los ojos tanto que parecía un elfo doméstico -¿Y quienes van a jugar? ¿Cuál es el objetivo esta vez Harry?- Harry los miró con desgana

-No hay objetivo- se apresuró Ron

-No me lo creo- dijo George -¿Hermione va a jugar? –Ron negó con fervor y los gemelos se sonrieron ante la reacción de su hermano, despues les dijeron la hora y Ron se fue para buscar a Hermione, Harry se quedó con los gemelos y decidió pedirles ayuda.

-Vaya con Ronnie- recitaba Fred con las manos en la cadera y un gesto de negación –meterte en un lío así

-Si- continuó George –Debe ser una tremenda desgracia besarse con la chica más guapa de Ravenclaw

-En serio, me teneis que ayudar- suplicaba Harry, que por alguna razón no se sentía absolutamente nada atraído ni por la silueta, ojos, ni pelo largo de Padma Patil

-No te preocupes Harry, dejanoslo en nuestra mano

-Si- corroboró George –pero por si acaso ponte tres jerseys bajo la túnica

..............................

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde Hermione salía de la biblioteca con su mochila a rebosar acompañada de Ginny, él fue corriendo hacia ella, frenó justo en el instante en el que llegó a su lugar, se impulsó hacia delante y se agarró al hombro de Hermione en el momento en que consiguió mantener el equilibrio. –He conseguido afiliados en Ravenclaw- la dijo emocionado –estan haciendo algunas pancartas y esloganes, ya los veras, claro que, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la PED.. sobre la pe-e-de-de-o

-¿Y bajo que precio?- pregunto Hermione malhumorada, en ese momento Ginny pareció interesarse especialmente por la manga de su túnica

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo

-Te ví hablar con Padma, si vas a dejar que te mangoneé que no sea delante mía, me repugna –Hermione no parecía muy segura al hablar y miraba a Ginny continuamente mientras recorrían el pasillo, Ron la perseguía con la respiración alterada.

-¿Qué me mangonee? Yo no dejo que me mangonee nadie ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te beso! ¡La vi! ¡Te beso la mejilla! –en ese instante Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y Ron comprendió quien realmente lo había visto hablar con Padma

-¿Asi? ¿Y por que razón te molesta?

-¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES? –Ron y Hermione se miraban acalorados el uno al otro

-¡La muy lagarta me beso sin mi consentimiento!

-Ja, a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones- Ron se había inflado hasta limites insospechados, muy al contrario que Hermione

-¿Estas segura?

-Segurisima

-Hermione no creo que... -Tanto Ron como Hermione lanzaron una mirada asesina a Ginny que se calló de inmediato

-Pues si es asi, muy bien, esa es tu decisión.- Ron tenía los ojos vidriosos, quizas a causa de la frustración –Entonces entiendo que te es indiferente lo que haga con otras chicas

-No- contesto Ginny –esto...- pero fue ignorada, Hermione no contestó.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que es cierto, que Padma te beso sin que quisieras

-Claro que es cierto

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no la reprochaste?

-Porque ella ha conseguido convencer a los ravenclaw de afiliarse, y porque me pillo sinceramente desprevenido, me cae fatal, te lo juro, cuando me beso me conjure el "fregoteo" a mi mismo

-Es un hechizo para objetos Ron- entonces tanto Hermione como Ginny se percataron de que una de sus mejillas tenía ronchas rojas, Ron con una expresíón a medio camino entre la desilusión y el enfado, perdió la vista hacia un cuadro desgastado.

-Piensa de mí lo que te de la real gana- dejó caer cada palabra como si se hubieran marchitado en el mismo instante que expiraron en sus labios, entonces dio la espalda a las chicas y se volvió a perder, con el tintineo de los Knuts de las siete insignias de las que se deshizo al conseguir las afiliaciones, totalmente mustio y con un picor intenso a causa del "fregoteo" Hermione lo observó alejarse moviendo los labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra

-¿Por qué no vas con él?- sugirió Ginny, pero Hermione solo caminó en silencio.

.........................................

-No pensaras negarte Ginny...

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamaba esta con el rostro avergonzado

-¡Te estamos haciendo un favor!

-No confió en vuetros favores- les aseguro a sus dos hermanos idénticos

-Bueno, si quieres disuelve este sobrecito en agua, tragatelo, y ven al final de las clases de la tarde, o si quieres puedes ir sin tomartelo y ser testigo de cómo Padma se come a Harry- Ginny bufó.

Despues de la doble clase de pociones compartida con los Slyterhin Harry se puso tres jerseys bajo la túnica y dos calcetines en cada pie, y fue objeto de burla de Mafoy, Crabbe y Goyle durante un buen rato. Hermione le preguntó por su estado de salud, y despues ambos se dirigieron a la sala de la cita, Harry no quiso explicarla lo que pasaba con Padma, y Hermione solo lo siguió en silencio

-¿Ron va a jugar?

-No- contestó Harry rotundamente –A Ron no le interesa ninguna de las chicas que juegan

-¿Y a ti? A ti debe de interesarte alguna de ellas, ya llevas dos partidas- Harry se enfurruñó y Hermione lo miró con satisfacción -¿Quién te gusta Harry? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Te sigue gustando Cho? –De inmediato Hermione se dio cuenta que había puesto el dedo en la yaga, asustada continuo el camino detrás de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala bastante apagada, debido a que el sol no brillaba aquel día y a una intensa y espesa manta de nubarrones amenanzantes de lluvia, Ron parecía bastante nervioso, los unicos que formaban corrillo eran Fred y George (que parecían haber engordado tres kilos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaban superpuestas varias túnicas) Neville, Padma, y Ginny, Harry se alegró de que Padma no fuera la unica chica participante, Hermione miró a Ron temerosa, y se sentó sobre el escritorio desvencijado a su lado, pero Ron no la miró, llevaba una pasta espesa extendida sobre las ronchas, sopló la varita y se la tiró a Harry, que la dejó en medio del corrillo temeroso, Parvarti se sentó al otro lado de Ron cuando llegó más tarde, ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un coletero, al contrario que su hermana que lo llevaba suelto y ya se había acomodado frente a Harry, los gemelos hacian gestos a Ginny, y esta movía la cabeza a modo de negación, estaba sentada junto a Harry y muy tensa, ni siquiera sabia con seguridad porque quería presenciar aquello, igual que Harry tampoco entendía que pintaba allí. Pronto la varita comenzó a girar, no mucho más tarde Harry se deshacía de todos sus jerseys ante el fruncido ceño de Padma, lo que conservaba se debía a los dos besos que se dió con Ginny, lo único que le salvaron para alargar el juego sin tener que hacer algo contra sus deseos, Ron lo miraba esperanzado, Hermione tenía un tic en en dedo indice, y Ginny no parecía demasiado insatisfecha, entonces Padma volvió a repetir "suspiro!" y la varita quedo suspendida señalando entre Fred y Harry, Harry se fijó en la cara de satisfacción de Padma, aunque quizás era su imaginación, pues las escasas veces que había mirado sus ojos siempre veía un chisporroteo de suficiencia y malicia, aunque aquella vez parecía haberse intensificado

-¡Esperad! ¡No la toqueis!- exclamó Ron bajando de un salto de la mesa, apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y acercó su mano extendida lentamente como si la varita se fuese a escapar, en ese momento Harry entendió lo que iva a hacer Padma, que estaba justo enfrente de Ron al cual ahora la varita señalaba, pero no le dió tiempo a actuar, Padma se inclinó hacia delante, Ron ascendió la mirada hacia ella y sorprendido entre abrió la boca, hueco que Padma cubrió con la suya, Ron sintio que le habian lanzado un hechizo petrificador, no pudo moverse, todavía con la mano casi rozando su varita y Padma pegada a su boca, la repugnancia que le produjo notar que algo que no pertenecia a él le asaltaba el paladar consiguió hacerle reaccionar, a penas fueron unos segundos tan largos como varias horas, sentía un asco tremendo, por no hablar de las ganas de que alguien cruzará la sala y la abofeteara, todo parecía haberse parado en seco, y reinaba un silencia colosal, de aquellos silencios que suelen preceder a un sinfín de cosas horribles, el deseo de Ron se cumplió, cuando Ginny rompió el circulo y asestó tal bofetada a Parvarti que retumbo por las paredes y enmudeció la reciente lluvia que peleaba contra los cristales, Padma se levantó al instante con los puños cerrados, Ginny tambien, Padma se disponía a devolverla el golpe cuando Harry se interpuso y la mano de Padma se paró casi rozando su mejilla, Harry tan siquiera parpadeó

-NI SE TE OCURRA- La amenazó firmemente. Los gemelos se apresuraron a situarse a ambos lados de Ginny, mientras que Ron todavía no se había movido, seguía con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y las cejas alzadas, se escuchó un portazo, Hermione ya no estaba allí.

En lo más alto del torreón de Griffindor se encontraban los baños, desde allí hacía veinte minutos que se escuchaba el agua correr y chapotear con estruendo, y un sonido como si alguien estuviera fregando con un cepillo y jabón todo el baño, en cierta forma, aquello no distaba de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, puesto que Ron estaba allí dentro con su cepillo de dientes bien aferrado a la mano derecha, se frotaba la lengua con tanta energía que se hacía daño, sentía ganas de rascarse las ronchas de su mejilla hasta arrancarselas, y de seguir frotando hasta que se rompiera el cepillo, sin embargo cinco minutos más tarde bajó afligido y se dejo caer en un sillón

-¿Todavía no ha llegado?- Ron hizo una pregunta obvia a la que Harry negó en silencio. Las horas pasaron con gran lentitud, Ginny, como Hermione, tampoco apareció, y los gemelos todavía gruñían indignados, Harry jamás los había visto enfadados y mucho menos en defensa de Ron "¡Será fulana!" Habían gritado a los cuatro vientos, pidiendole explicaciones a su hermana Parvarti la cual tampoco parecía muy contenta. Cuando alrdedor de las diez se quedaron solos y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Harry empezó a notar una ligera caída de parpados, producto de la cantidad de deberes que había echo en el espacio de tiempo en el cual no iva a clase y tampoco estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos de quiditch, sin embargo vió a Ron tan echo polvo que no estaba dispuesto a moverse del sillón contiguo al de su amigo, que desperanzado había dejado de emitir gritos ahogados cada vez que el cuadro de la dama gorda parecía moverse. Los ojos de Harry se entornaban cada vez más, algunos truenos atravesaban el cielo con estruendo, pero su técnica de mantenerse despierto contando los segundos entre estruendo y estruendo no fue muy efectiva, ya que sobre las doce su cabeza se desplazó hacia una de las orejas del sofa y sumcumbió al sueño. Ron no podía dejar de cambiar su expresión del asco, a la decepción, a la esperanza de que Hermione comprendiera su inocencia y el convencimiento de que no lo creería, miró al sillón de su amigo, y de nuevo al cuadro, pasaron varias horas más, y Ginny bajó con su pijama más grande de lo normal heredado de Ron, fue ella misma quien se lo quito antes de que se le quedara lo suficientemente pequeño, frotandose los ojos observó a su hermano todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y a Harry inflando y desinflando el pecho placidamente, ignorando el trance de Ron todo lo que su mal humor conseguía, cruzo la sala común hacia Harry, al cual agitó con suavidad, Harry se sobresaltó y se colocó las gafas mirando a todos lados, al ver a Ginny por alguna razón volvió a su pose inicial, aunque a su vez pretendía levantarse, lo que le daba cierto aspecto de borracho, Ginny se lo llevó escaleras hacia arriba mirando con inocencia a su hermano.

-Repugnante... -murmuraba Harry –que se la coma el basilisco...

_¡¡Lo se lo se!! Este capitulo es horrible, ¿Cierto? Pero es asi lo siento!! Os lo compensaré, de verdad!! _

_Piccolina 07 Muchisimas gracias por recomendar mi fic. Si que es como el juego de la botella, es que mi imaginación no da para mucho más chica.. jajaja un saludo! me alegro muchisimo que sigas leyendo, ojala no dejes de leer debido a los cambios en el cuarto cap._

_Leonysse wesley Comparto tu idea, Ron es una gran personaje, que a su forma es un gran protagonista. Me alegra qeu te haya gustado el cap, es que yo le veo muy tierno en el fondo, y me parecia tb tierno que demostrara que besaria a Hermione cuando nadie en su sano juicio lo haria. un beso!!_

_Pupi-chan Como ves al final Harry no ha salido muy perjudicado.. :P _

_Claudix Black Espero que tambien este cap y el tercero te gusten, creo que tu me dejaste un rewiew despues del cap dos, un beso ._

_Palia-Granger-Kr Creo qeu tu tb me dejaste el reweiew del segundo cap ¡te digo lo mismo! :P Tienes razon, pobre Herm.. ya van dos transformaciones no deseadas :P_

_Un beso a todos, si en alguna ocasion que espero que no llegue olvido contestar algun rewiew decirmelo, porque he empezado a trabajr y hago las cosas muy deprisa y puede que no me de cuenta, vale? :) _


	5. Volando con Harry

**Capitulo 5 "Volando con Harry"**

-Pero Hermione por favor...- decía Ginny suplicante -¿Como pretendes que Ron hable con Padma? Mi hermano no es asi.. se que no lo hará, él solo se esforzará en que lo disculpes...

-Ginny, tiene que solucionarlo como una persona madura, lo que debe hacer es acercarse a ella y decirla lo que la debe de decir. Lo que Padma hizo ayer por la noche fue un insulto a su persona! un acoso en toda regla!- Ginny tardó un tiempo en contestar

-Acoso... ¿Y crees que mi hermano querrá mirarla a la cara despues de eso?

-Pues debe hacerlo, por él mismo

-Él no va hacer nada por él mismo, lo hace por tí, a mi hermano le gustas mucho, sino fuera por eso se hubiera limitado a escupir despues de que Padma lo besara, mi hermano no va a hacer nada por "su persona" sino por la tuya- Hermione decidió romper el contacto visual con Ginny, empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, en cambio, observo como sobre la cama de dosel de Ginny se tejían solos un par de calcetines de lana deformes -Si lo que quieres es que hable con Padma lo hará

-NO- exclamó Hermione -no se te ocurra decirle que es lo que quiero que haga- la voz de Hermione comenzó a temblar a la vez que sus ojos brillaban -quiero que salga del mismo..- dejo caer la última frase volviendo a perder la mirada

-En pocas palabras- dijo Ginny de manera elocuente -quieres que haga de adivino -y se levantó cogiendo de mala gana su ropa para cambiarse -pues a Ron no se le da bien saber que quieren los demás, sobre todo sino se lo dicen ¿Crees que habrá sido agradable para él lo que pasó? ¿Delante tuya? Por lo que me contaste que sucedió el día de la maldición, mi hermano tiene que estar muy colgado por tí, y sobre todo si se metió en ese lío del PEDDO

-¡No es PEDDO!

-¡No me importa como sea!- Ginny, que hasta entonces había mantenido un silencio sepulcral y un gran respeto por las actividades extraescolares de Hermione, mostró una de las caracteristicas de Ron que obviamente había heredado, aquella señal de peligro inminente, sus orejas se teñían de un color rojo potente, y aquella persona de escasa estatura aun con un aspecto más menguado debido a la talla del pijama, parecía realmente peligrosa, de modo que Hermione no volvió a emitir ningun sonido.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Hermione había dormido en el cuarto de tu curso?

-Ella no quería, prefería que nadie supiera donde estaba- solto Ginny con desdén- Harry y ella se cruzaban los terrenos de Hogwarts

-Pero Ron no ha dormido en toda la noche de la preocupación, no me parece justo- dejó escapar Harry en un hilo de voz

-A mi tampoco.

-¿Has hablado con Hermione?

-Si, lo he echo

-¿Y?

-¿No ha servido para nada?

-¿A que te refieres?- Harry frenó en seco, su zapato se había hundido en un charco lodoso de los jardines, consiguió sacarlo emitiendo un sonido de supción, los invernaderos se hayaban a su derecha, el invernadero numero 6 estaba todavía vacio y solitario, e igual pasaba con los alrededores de la caseta de Hagrid, donde Ginny tenía que ir a clase de criaturas mágicas.

-Me refiero a que no lo perdona, bueno, si lo perdonaría pero...- Ginny suspiro con exasperación -es mejor que tu hables con ella.

El invernadero Nº 6 era el más amplio de todos los invernaderos, como Harry había llegado con diferencia más temprano que los demás ayudó a la profesora Sprout a organizar el material a utilizar. Hermione llegó unos minutos más tarde, entre los alumnos de Huffelpuf, Ron se abría camino detrás de ella agitadamente. La Profera Sprout no tardó en informarles de que su actividad no era nada nuevo, debían abonar con estiercol de Dragón que era su preferido las minbulus minbletonias que poseía gracias al especimen inicial de Neville, Ron se acercaba a Hermione y la pedía perdón en los momentos más insospechados, y en los sospechados tambien, Hermione fingía que no lo escuchaba, pero Harry pudo observar en su rostro una expresión amarga. Harry pensó que Ron se daría por vencido en la clase siguiente pero se equivocó, en transformaciones dejaba corretear a su salamandra hasta el puesto de Hermione y cuando se acercaba a recogerla volvía a preguntarla "¿Me perdonas?" o la intentaba convencer de que no fue su culpa, Hermione convirtió a su salamdra en una especie de pollo reptil, y Macgonagall muy preocupada la mando a la enfermeria. En historia de la magia ninguno podía hablar, ya que Binns relataba lo suficientemente susurrante como para que cualquier comentario fuese escuchado por todos y por supuesto por él, pero aun asi no dejo de mirar a Hermione fijamente, esperando que le devolviera la mirada y hacer algun gesto de suplica. Harry comenzó a sentir vergüenza ajena y cierta hostilidad hacia su amiga, sobre todo, cuando en la doble clases de pociones Ron chillo "¡Yo no tuve la culpa!" Y Snape lo castigó encolerizado, y aun asi la chica no alzó la vista.

Si aquel día habia sido horrible para Ron los posteriores no serían muy diferentes, habían tenido que entrenar duro para el partido contra Ravenclaw que se avecinaba, Ron había parado todos los tiros con una rabia inusitada, y con la misma se la devolvía a Harry. Ni siquiera el anuncio de la excursión a Hogsmeade consiguió animarle, ejerció de prefecto lo mejor que pudo durante aquella semana (incluso amenazó a los gemelos por utilizar pufskein perdidos por el castillo como conejillos de indias para sus sortilejios) pero aquello no parecia influir en la extraña decisión que había tomado Hermione. Ron se negaba a moverse de la sala común de Griffindor, donde jugaba al snap explosivo con Seamus, Dean y Lee, y Harry se había enfadado con Hermione cuando esta se negó a disculpar a Ron, asi que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con los gemelos y Ginny en los baños de Mirtle la llorona hacíendo extrañas mezcla en calderos minúsculos, una de aquellas tardes decidió irse a volar con su saeta de fuego.

-Yo he volado en las barredoras de mis hermanos- comentaba Ginny acompañandolo al campo de quiditch -no es que el deporte en sí me emocione, pero me gusta sentir la sensación de libertad alla arriba- Ginny sonrió mirando al cielo, y Harry se sintió comprendido, y se le ocurrió una genial idea, seguro que Ginny nunca había volado en una escoba tan rápida como la suya y tan ligera

-¿Te apetece montar?- la pregunto alegremente

-¡De acuerdo! Iré a por una de las barredoras del colegio- Ginny esfusiva se dirigió hacía la puerta grande tras la cual se encontraban los vestuarios, la sala de técnicas y en un cuarto trastero don se habian varias barredoras desvencijadas

-No- la dijo Harry cuando esta ya le daba la espalda -lo que quiero decir es si te gustaría montar en la saeta de fuego

-Ah no!- dijo Ginny asustada -Yo no puedo controlar una escoba asi...- negaba con la cabeza decepcionada, Harry seguía sonriendo al comprobar que ella no entendía a lo que se refería Harry

-¿Quieres montar conmigo entonces?- Ginny primero palideció y despues se encendió y brillo con el rostro del color del escudo de Griffindor, aquella pregunta le pareció tan obvia que casi se sentía indignada, despues afirmó con fervor, y volvió a notar con nostalgia que la sonrisa de Harry la seguía produciendo una punzada de amor platónico en el corazón, aunque ya había aceptado que con Harry siempre se sentiría asi, de modo que intentó alegrarse por poder volar agarrada a su cintura, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento soplar en su cara, y la evasión de sus problemas, Harry, sonreía mientras cortaba el aire, se elevó tanto que los postes de quiditch parecían simples aros de baile y entonces despues de varias piruetas y un amago de Wronsky que aterrorizó a Ginny divisó una cabellera amarilla brillante flanqueada por dos enormes cabezones morenos

-¡Mira! ¡Es Malfoy!- le dijo Ginny señalandolo con la mano, Harry deseaba pasar a su lado silbando y darle una colleja, y le sorprendió que Ginny hubiese tenido una idea similar y más acertada, deslizando el brazo por la cintura de Harry abrió la mano momentaneamente y le enseñó una bombas fétidas, Harry emitió una ligera carcajada descendió lo suficiente para que Giny tirará las bombas cercanas a ellos y ascendió de nuevo observando como Malfoy llamaba cerdos a Crabbe y Goyle, Harry y Ginny reían tanto que se les humedecieron los ojos, y Harry, que no imaginaba que la hermana de Ron pudiera ser tan divertida, descendió lentamente todavía riendose.

-Muchas gracias por la vuelta Harry...- le dijo Ginny con los ojos centelleantes- ¡Ese amago a sido genial! Sino fuera por ti nunca sabría lo que se siente!- Harry miró hacia el suelo timidamente

-¿Llevas siempre bombas fétidas en el bolsillo?- Ginny asintió

-Y no solo eso, tambien otras cosas...-dejó escapar misteriosamente y palpó el sobrecito que dias antes la habían dado sus hermanos, Harry se rió

-Eres un baúl de sorpresas, por cierto, tenemos que ir a volar juntos más veces- la dijo con total naturalidad, y Ginny se emocionó, quizas aquello de baul de sorpresas no era precisamente un piropo, pero la habia gustado, derrepente empezó a sentir que nacia una pequeña lucecita en su interior que identificó como esperanza, aunque a penas la había iluminado cuando se apagó de golpe, Cho Chang entraba en el campo de quiditch seguida de seis chicos que formaban parte de su equipo, Harry la miró y olvidó de que estaba hablando.

..................................................

Ron insistió hasta la saciedad a su hermana para que le contará lo que había hablado con Hermione, pero esta se limitaba a decir que Hermione no quería tocar el tema, a la mañana siguiente todos estarían en Hogsmeade. Aquella noche el cielo era de un negro azabache envolvente, manchado de estrellas aquí y alla, y bañando Hogwarts de finisimos copos de nieve. La mayoría de los Griffindor se encontraban en la sala común hablando alegremente de lo que esperaban que les regalasen en navidades, Ginny y Harry hacian un castillo de naipes explosivos tirados sobre la apolillada alfombra de la sala, Ron llevaba una hora y media sentado en su butaca preferida con la mirada fija en la chimenea, Ginny tampoco parecía animada, no tardó en levantarse cuando la sala se empezó a vaciar y empujar a su hermano en la enorme butaca para sentarse a su lado, Ron se retiró un poco con aspecto de zombie, Ginny apoyo la mejilla en su hombro y perdió la mirada en el mismo punto que Ron, entonces Harry pudo darse cuenta de que los ojos de ambos eran muy similares y de que sus pecas se esparcían de la misma manera sobre su nariz, a Harry le pareció que Ginny era bastante atractiva aun con aquel aire travieso e infantil, parecía aún más enjuta al lado de Ron, que comenzaba a adquirir la típica corpulencia de los guardianes en quiditch, tanto Ron como Ginny tenían la apariencia de dos nostalgicos a punto de suspirar, Harry perdió también su mirada con una enorme sensación de soledad, observó crepitar las llamas en la chimenea, ajenas a todo sentimiento.

_Querida Hermione: _

_Por favor, lee esta carta hasta el final. No se me da muy bien expresar lo que siento, asi que espero que esta carta no sirva para que te enfades más conmigo. Lo cierto es que no me puedo creer que despues de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me desprecies asi, no es justo. Pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy reprochando..._

_Bueno, solo quiero decirte algo que tal vez no escuchaste el día en que te dormiste apoyada en mí en el sofa, ¿Piensas en ello? Yo si... pienso mucho en ti. Ese día te levantaste en tu cama porque yo te deje allí dormida, parecías feliz, y te dije algo... te dije que, bueno, Hermione de verdad me estas haciendo pasar un mal rato, te dije "te quiero mucho" ¿Vale? Y es cierto, y lo sabes. Asi que te lo suplico, perdoname, yo no hice nada, odio a Padma, casi me meto la varita en la boca y me hago el fregoteo nuevamente, ¿no lo entiendes? Me gustas Hermione, creo que todo el mundo lo ve excepto tú. Si quieres que nos veamos, hablemos y volvamos a ser algo, amigos, lo que sea... buscame, te espero en la estación de Hogsmeade mañana a las once y media. No puedo soportar tu indiferencia ¿Es que tu no sentiste nada por mí aquel día? ¿Es que tan pronto se te ha olvidado? Yo no puedo dejar de recordarlo, te sueño constantemente, en fin... _

_Te dejo esta carta con mis mejores deseos, no te mando un beso, porque espero que mañana nos veamos a las once, y que consientas que te lo de en persona. Buenas noches Hermione._

_Ron Wesley_

Antes de irse a acostar Ron dobló el pergamino y lo puso en un rincón recondito de la sala, al lado de un paragüero horrible que nadie usaba, junto a unos cuantos gorritos deformes confeccionados por Hermione, nadie en su sano juicio encontraría interesante ese rincón salvo ella.

-¿Ya esta?- Le preguntó a su hermano acercandose a él y dandole una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda

-...si

-En el fondo Hermione es muy sentimental, seguro que cuando la lea todo se arreglará- Ron no consiguió devolverle la sonrisa a Ginny, caminaba con pies de plomo hacia la escalera de caracol, Harry estaba cabizbajo contando los leones de Griffindor tejidos en la alfombra, desde una de una de sus butacas -¿Vienes a dormir?- Le preguntó Ginny, y Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y acompañó a los hermanos con paso fúnebre.

En el cuarto de los chicos Harry y Ron mantuvieron durante un rato una conversación tribial sobre quiditch, y Harry por alguna razón le contó a Ron el paseo en escoba con Ginny.

-El imbecil de Malfoy pensó que alguno de sus guardaespaldas se había soltado del estomago...- en la cara de Ron apareció una débil sonrisa -Yo no imagimaba que tu hermana fuera hacer eso

-Se nota que no la conoces bien- dejo caer Ron -parece que no ha roto un plato pero no es cierto.- Harry sonreía hacia el techo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, y mi padre lo sabe muy bien, un día encanto su corbata para que se diera un susto al ir a trabajar, casi lo estrangula, nadie se imaginaba que Ginny pudiera usar magia, mi madre estaba muy preocupada pensando si podía ser una squib, pero ya ves... Era muy pequeña y teniamos que esconder las varitas por aquel entonces... más tarde nos llegó una carta del ministerio... Fred y George siempre cuentan esa anecdota cuando nos juntamos con nuestros primos- Harry se alegró de escuchar hablar a Ron en un tono de voz medianamente digno, y se imagino como debían ser el resto de familiares Wesley, le escucho durante un rato contar algunas de las peripecias de Ginny, Harry no mencionó su encuentro con Cho, y realmente no le parecia muy significativo, cada vez las palabras caían mas lentamente y las frases se hacían más cortas, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos sin saber quien de ellos fué el primero.

_¡¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!! Se que empieza a andar bastante flojo el fic en este cap, pero por favor no dejen de leer! El próximo es mucho mejor y con más romanticismo, prometido, y no tardaré en subirlo. ¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEW!!!_

_ophelia dakker ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de qeu te haya echo gracia! :P Espero que sigas leyendo y me comentes que teha parecido este cap. Besos! _

_Palia-Granger-Kr Gracia por el rewiew, como ves actualizo pronto, no os podeis quejar respecto a eso, :P un saludo!_

_Leonysse Wesley Pues si chica, empieza fuerte, y eso que apenas empezaban a estar juntos, si ya me lo dijo una amiga mía que soy un poco mala... que s ele va a hacer. Gracias Leonysse, espero que me comentes algo sobre este ultimo cap que he subido. Y sobre Padma... la estoy poniendo a caldo, ahora que me estoy leyendo el quinto libro cada vez que leo su nombre me la imagino como en el fic... jajaja... que cabeza la mía. Un beso, y muchisimas gracias por escribirme.  
  
¡¡Hola CoNnY-B Bueno creo que ahora si llevo un pokito mas de orden, muchisimas gracias por hacerme criticas constructivas porque me encanta y ¡¡las necesito!! CoNnY, ahora leo alguno de los fics, es que solo tengo tiempo en finde, pero te dejare algun rewiew no te prreocupes :) Sobre lo de Padma, es verdad, un personajillo que casi ni aparece y mira, jajaja bueno, nos vemos en el rpoximo cap. Un beso._

_  
Piccolina07 Hola!! Es Padma a la que la dicen fulana los gemelos :P claro. Bueno ya sabes pq Hermione no ha aparecido, siento que no haya sido por darla una paliza. De nuevo gracias por seguir escribiendo, ya sabeis lo importante que es encontrarse rewiews :'( BESOTES BYE!!_

_Ahora una pregunta importante, ¿Que pensabais vosotros que iva a hacer Hermione, creeis que el personaje "real" de Hermione haría algo parecido si ocurriera esto? Contestar solo si os apetece o teneis tiempo, ya se que soy un poco pesada ¿Lo soy? (Ay! :'( ) emm... y sobre las criticas de este cap, creo que son las criticas mas importantes para mi de todo el fic pq introducido momentos H/G que lo puede estropear.. o quizas no ¿Que creeis? UN BESOOOO BYE!!_


	6. La comadreja melancólica

**Capitulo 6 "La carta de Ron"**

Hermione llegó a última hora a la sala común, con Filch pegado practicamente a sus talones, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, pero tampoco podía perdonarle, se encontraba en un mar de dudas, jamás se imaginó en una situación como aquella, ¿Y si perdonara a Ron y siguiera manteniendo aquella atracción irracional hacia él y volvía a suceder algo similar? ¿Como podría superar algo asi si llegaba a quererle de verdad? No podía arriesgarse, y sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron bajará los escalones y volviera a rogarla el perdón, y aunque ella volviera a negarselo, por lo menos tener la tranquilidad de que no se había dado por vencido. Se acercó al paraguero donde dejó a medio esconder sus prendas para los elfos, sacó un puñado de pergaminos de apuntes a sucio y los dejo sobre las prendas, con un gran bostezo se dispuso a acostarse por fin, pero decidió en el último momento hacer pedazos los pergaminos para que realmente aquello tuviera aspecto de basura y los elfos acudieran a limpiarlo, los hizo pedazos a todos, incluída la carta de Ron.

Aquella noche Hermione soñó con él, había entrado en su cama de dosel con su pijama granate, los ojos humedos, el pelo revuelto, y un expresión de debilidad absoluta, no había dicho ninguna palabra, simplemente se había tapado con el edredón la había abrazado por la cintura y se había dormido con el pelo rozando el mentón de Hermione, echo un ovillo lastimero, cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tras la desilusión de no encontrar el cuerpo de Ron acurrucado a su lado, se sintió la persona más cruel y despiadada del mundo y se dispuso a buscarle, eran las doce de la mañana, y solo podía estar en un sitio, en Hogsmeade, entonces despues del desayuno y de comprobar que las prendas para los elfos no estaban se sorprendio al descubrir que no habían recogido los pedazos de pergamino, aunque aquel montoncito parecía haber menguado. "¡minuciosus reparo!" los pedazos se unieron meticulosamente, aquello no podía ser cierto... ¡Era una carta de Ron!, leyó emocionada, despues de acabar se limpio una lagrima, debía de darse prisa.

Ron llevaba tres cuartos de hora caminando entre los railes de la estación Ginny y Harry se habían ido con los demás al pueblo mientras él confundia cualquier silueta con la de Hermione, todo había acabado cuando ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de empezar. Estaba tiritando a pesar de su mullido Jersey azul marino, y su túnica de invierno, tenía la nariz roja y unas ganas tremendas de beber hidromiel, todo a su alrededor estaba blanco y resplandeciente gracias a la nieve, volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor, resistió un cuarto de hora más esperando, pero Hermione no llegó, a lo lejos se divisaba un pequeño recinto solitario con algunas mesas fuera en las que nadie estaba sentado, tenía aspecto de casita rural y un letrero grande en el que debido a la distancia no se podía leer, Ron se dirigió hacia allí con las manos en los bolsillos, "Pub la comadreja melancólica", aquel nombre no le gusto nada, pero no habia otra opción, entro a aquel lugar, todo allí era de madera, no había mucha gente, en su mayor parte parecían personas que habían sido plantadas en la estación, Ron no salía de su asombro cuando comprobó que habian mas de tres magos que bebían Whisky de fuego con ramos de rosas o jazmines desparramados sobre la mesa. Aquel era el lugar más patético que había visto en su vida, en otro rincón se encontraban tres brujas, dos de ellas sobre una tercera que lloraba desconsolada, la camarera sacó a Ron de su asombro, era una mujer alta y extremadamente delgada con unas grandes ojeras, Ron pidió una hidromiel aunque le costo pronunciar sonido alguno, una canción empezó a sonar en aquel momento que el primer sorbo le calento el estomago. Ron se cuestionó ofendido como podían tener el valor de ponerla, sin embargo la escuchó hasta el final, reparando en el estribillo con amargura.

_Yo no se porque razon cantarle a ella _

_si debi aborrecerla con la fuerza de mi corazon _

_todavia no la borro totalmente _

_ella siempre esta presente _

_como ahora en esta cancion. _

_Incontables son las veces que he tratado _

_de olvidarla y no he logrado _

_arrancarla ni un segundo de mi mente _

_porque ella sabe todo mi pasado _

_me conoce demasiado _

_y es posible que por eso se aproveche. _

_Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota _

_que ha sufrido mil derrotas _

_que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme _

_pero ella casi siempre se aprovecha _

_unas veces me desprecia _

_y otras veces lo hace para entretenerse _

_y es asi..._

_Hoy recuedo la carta que la hice un dia _

_y en el fondo no sabia que eso era malo para mi _

_poco a poco fui cayendo en un abismo _

_siempre me paso lo mismo _

_nadie sabe lo que yo sufri _

_Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota _

_que ha sufrido mil derrotas _

_que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme _

_pero ella casi siempre aprovechaba _

_si algun dia me besaba eso era solo para entretenerse, _

_y es asi..._

Ron acabó su hidromiel tristemente, pagó a la camarera y salió por la puerta de atrás, con la firme decisión de que aquel sería el ultimo día que la extranaría.

Hermione llegó sin aliento a la estación de Hogsmeade, el aire se le habia congelado en los pulmones, con las prisas se había olvidado de ponerse sus botas de piel de dragón, y los zapatos se la habían calado hasta empaparla los calcetines, el carabo que diez minutos antes habia enviado con una nota para que Ron leyera y la esperara se encontraba plantado en un arbol desnudo, Hermione miró a su alrededor con ansiedad, pero Ron no estaba allí, entonces se la ocurrió dejar de mirar en la lejanía, y al plantar sus ojos en el suelo pudo comprobar que alguien había dejado un rastro de huellas, profundo y ancho que se dirigían hacia un lugar a lo lejos, una casa de madera alargada, Hermione conocía aquel lugar, en una ocasión acompañó a Ginny, cuando se vió obligada a contarla que Cho había besado a Harry, aunque Hermione opinaba que aquel lugar era para para masoquistas. No obtante siguio el unico paso de pisadas recientes que se encontraba por allí y llegó a la "comadreja melancólica" la camarera, la Sra Hignith, una mujer con un sentido del humor bastante negro, era muy amable, Hermione la conoció aquel día en el que acompañó a Ginny, asi que con total confianza la preguntó si había visto a un muchacho pelirojo, alto, con los ojos azules y de complexión fuerte, la camarera sonrió ante la minuciosa descripción de Hermione y señaló la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

-Quizas hubiera sido más fácil que me dijeras lo que llevaba puesto- Hermione sonrió a la camarera y con prisas tiró de la pesada puerta, de nuevo un rastro de pisadas recientes se extendía hasta la lejanía donde había un brusco descenso del terreno y podía divisarse una casona vieja y siniestra, la casa de los gritos, pero Hermione no solo encontró pisadas en su camino sino tambien unas cuantas insigneas de la PEDDO hundidas en la nieve. La canción que había escuchado mientras buscaba a la Sra Hignith. se repetía en su cabeza.

_Se que aun me queda una oportunidad_

_se que aun no es tarde para recapacitar_

_se que nuestro amor es verdadero_

_y con los años que me quedan por vivir _

_demostrare cuanto te quiero._

_Con los años que me quedan _

_te hare olvidar cual error_

_no quise herirte mi amor _

_sabes que eres mi adoracion _

_y lo seras mi vida entera._

_No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti_

_no quiero recordar como te perdi_

_quizas fue inmadurez por mi parte_

_No te supe querer _

_Te aseguro que los años que me quedan _

_los voy adedicar a ti _

_a hacerte tan feliz que te enamores mas de mi _

_y yo te amare hasta que muera._

_Como demostrar que no soy quien fu_

_el tiempo te dira, si tienes fe en mi,_

_que como yo te ame _

_mas nadie te podra amar jamas _

_dime que no es el final._

_Se que aun me queda una oportunidad_

_se que aun no es tarde para recapacitar_

_se que nuestro amor es verdadero_

_y con los años que me quedan por vivir _

_demostrare cuanto te quiero..._

Y se encaminó con la firme decisión de recuperarle.

Frente la casa de los gritos se extendía un bosquecillo que Ron y sus amigos ya conocían, a la entrada de aquel bosque, un enorme abeto habia dejado caer tanta nieve de sus ramas que había formado un montículo, y por alguna extraña razón lo perseguía un carabo, (que obviamente se había perdido pues aun tenia su correspondencia atada a la pata), Ron, pensando que sufrir un poco más aquel día no iba a cambiar demasiado las cosas, se desplomó sobre el montículo como si se encontrara allí para eso, se hundió en el boca arriba, y notó como se helaba su ropa, no llevaba allí mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a sentir un hormigüeo en cada una de sus extrmeidades, sobre todo manos y pies, y una punzada de dolor en la sien, "mejor" se dijo asi mismo "con un poco de suerte se me congela el cerebro y dejo de pensar en ella" a penas había dicho aquello, otra punzada le pego en la nuca.

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo, resbalo, y descendió hacía aquel bosquecillo frente a la casa de los gritos, la nieve resplandecía, ¿Donde estaba Ron? Los pasos acababan en aquel montículo de nieve a lo lejos, bajo un abeto, una mancha oscura se estendía sobre el, Hermione se acercó a la desespera ¡era él! Se echó sobre él llorando y le pidió perdón, pero Ron no respondía, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios morados, Ron pesaba como un bloque de piedra, Hermione consiguió incorporarlo con tanto esfuerzo que dejó de sentir el frío de aquella mañana que tocaba a su fin, Ron seguía sin responder, Hermione conjuro con su varita un vapor que solía utilizar para secarse o abrirse paso entre la nieve, y le apuntó a las ropas y al pelo, le acarició la cara helada, con las lagrimas en los ojos provocando que viera borroso, no podía hacer nada, solo se sentía cruel, estúpida, y más inmadura que nunca por haber consentido que la situación se la escapara de las manos de aquella manera, solo sollozaba esperando espectante que sucediera lo que empezaba a suceder, los parpados de Ron empezaron a abrise lentamente, parecía que el cielo despejado de aquel día había bajado hasta sus ojos y le devolvía el resplandor a Hermione, poco a poco y con debilidad la mirada azul de Ron se clavo en ella, confuso miró a su alrededor, como si no entendiera porque se encontraba allí, Hermione le beso los labios suavemente, pero Ron no hizo ningún movimiento, todavía palpaba la nieve con la mano sin comprender, Hermione lo miró despues de separarse de sus boca con tristeza, entonces como si Ron acabara de reparar en su presencia susurro su nombre y la agarró para darla lo que prometió en su carta, un profundo y desesperado beso, no había dejado de hacerlo cuando algo más cálido que la hidromiel de aquel horrible pub trazaba un camino por su mejilla, humedeciendola, abrió los ojos y entendió que aquello era una lágrima, Hermione también abrió los ojos algo más despacio que él, cuando lo observo limpiarse la mejilla y mirar su mano sorprendido de su propia pena, Hermione lanzó un tremendo sollozo al aire y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Oh!- dejo escapar con la gruesa capa de Ron amortiguando sus exclamaciones -¡Ron lo siento, perdoname!- Ron no iva a guardarla ningún rencor, desde luego, creía que se le olvidaría lo que era sonreir, y sin embargo alli estaba haciendolo, con un dolor increíble en todo su cuerpo. Pasó ambos brazos por la espalda de Hermione agarrandola suavemente y la beso la mejilla tardando bastante en despegarse de ella, tenía la piel más suave que nunca. Cuando le devolvió la mirada acuosa la sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para que comprendiera que la perdonaba, y pretendiendo ademas hacerla entender que borraría aquello de su memoria para siempre.

-Herm...- dijo con una voz cogestionada que no le pertenecía -me estoy congelando...- Ron señalo el monticulo y Hermione limpiandose nerviosamente las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica se levanto, y estrecho la mano de Ron en un intento de ayudarlo a levantarse, que Ron aprovechó para llevarla hacia él cuando ya estaba en pie, pretendía volverla a besar, pero tuvo que girar la cabeza bruscamente rompiendo el silencio con un pronunciado estornudo, seguido de un indignado carraspeó.

-¡Estas enfermo! ¡Oh, Ron, estas enfermo por mi culpa!- Ron también parecía muy alarmado

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy enfermo y te he besado!- dijo dandose un golpe en la frente -¡Como puedo ser tan imbécil! ¿Y si tengo gripe? y si te la he pegado? ¿Pero tu te encuentras bien verdad?- palpó la frente de Hermione con nerviosismo y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado para estornudar- Quiero decir... claro, si te he pegado algo todavía no.. ¿Como puedo ser tan tonto?- Hermione tardó en reaccionar, desde luego que era un idiota, al borde de la pulmonía y se planteaba si podría haberla contagiado, sin decir ni una palabra cogió a Ron por la cintura (que hacía ruidos de absorción con la nariz muy a su pesar) y se encaminó deshaciendo el camino, este dejo caer su pesado brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione y siguió reprochandose haberla besado mientras volvían a Hogwarts, seguramente para que Sprout lo riñera y lo atendiera.

_¡¡¡NO NO NO, por supuesto que no acaba aqui!!! Soy incapaz de dejar a mi pareja preferida tan pronto, aunque me temo que el próximo cap será el último. ¿Que os ha parecido este? ¿Que pensais? _

_Ophelia Dakker Muchisimas gracias por ponerme en alerta :') esta es la primera vez que escribo un ff de R/H para que lo lean, y me hace mucha ilusion que además mi historia tenga una alarma incorporada jijiji UN BESAZO!!!_

_Piccolina 07 ¡¡Fiel capitulo por capitulo!! Muchas gracias :') hoy estoy sensiblera, sobre todo porque acabo de unir a Ron y Herm :'F Un beso! muchas gracias!_

_Celina ¿Lo has leido todo de golpe? MUCHAS GRACIAS! Menos mal que parece que os gustan los momentos H/G porque tengo una sorpresilla respecto a eso..._

_Kari No te preocupes que conmigo el suspense no dura mucho. Gracias por el rewiew._

_Lil Granger Como Celina me dejas super contenta, te los has leido de seguido y eso tiene mucho merito! :P Gracias por tu comentario, muchas gracias. Yo creo que la actitud de Ron es bastante inocentona en el fondo, y me alegro de que te guste, y tienes razón, quizas tiene mas orgullo que el que muestra en mi fic, bueno eso ya se lo dejo a Rowling que es la verdadera artista (por supuesto) sin embargo no se yo me lo imagino asi, pq no se, si ya la ha besado y la ha dicho que la queire no tiene nada que ocultar y en el fondo el es cabezon y bno.. no se! Sobre los momentos H/G creo que ya he dicho que tngo una sorpresa.. jisjisjis ¡Y no es eso que pensais es otra cosa! --_

_Lucre Mil gracias!!! sobre H/G lo mismo que antes he dicho.. :P _

_Leonysse Wesley! ¡THANKS!!! ME alegro de que el 5º tb te haya gustado TT como ves actualizo pronto :) ¿Que te ha parecido este? UN BESSSS_

_Bueno chics pues de momento me despido, tardare como mucho un dia o dos, ya sabeis, en subir el próximo cap, me alegro de que los momentos H/G no os hayan molestado y os gusten, y me alegro tb de que me dejis rewiews, y ojala y no os canseis, si teneis criticas negativas ami no me importa que las hagais, y si me quereis hacer sugerencias pues lo mismo, pq asi lo tngo en cuenta para los siguientes fics o el siguiente cap que tengo que escribir, asi que pues eso, que me digais lo que querais sin ningun corte pq ademas yo no me molesto por las criticas ni nada, un beso, si quereis algo me podeis escribir a que hace mucho que no hablo de HP con nadie y estoy que me muero :P CHAO!_

_Ah por cierto!! Me quede petrificada al leer un fic de.. ahi! no me aucerdo de quien! pero en su fic tb Padma besa a Ron! ¿Estas por aqui chikilla? No te pude dejar rewiew sorry! ya te contare si estas por aki._


	7. Pus de bubotubérculo

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 "Pus de bubotubérculo"

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la sala común cerca de las siete de la tarde, habían comprado todo tipo de articulos de broma y se habían pegado durante un buen espacio de tiempo al escaparate de la nueva tienda de artículos de quiditch para contemplar la nueva saeta de fuego de aquella temporada. Cuando pasaron por el agujero del cuadro vieron que la chimenea crepitaba como nunca, y que una butaca les daba la espalda cercana al fuego, solo se veían unas manos agarradas a los brazos del sofa.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Ginny alarmada y se acercó a la butaca, Ron tenía un aspecto desastroso, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, y no dejaba de emitir ruiditos acongojados -¡No llores Ron!- exclamó Ginny estrangulandolo por el cuello -¡Hay muchas chicas en el mundo, ya veras como la olvidas!- Ron forcejeaba para librarse de ella

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- Harry se giró sobre los talones y Ginny asomó la cabeza sin soltar a Ron, Hermione estaba allí con una toalla empapada en las manos y su varita colgando del bolsillo, se aproximó a Ron, que había asomado también la cabeza y la miraba sonriendo como un tonto, Ginny se apartó avergonzada, Hermione sujeto a Ron de la barvilla pasó el extremo de su varita por la frente de él suavemente y despues por su antebrazo, donde brillaba un numero "2ºC" dió un resoplido- Ron, deja sonreir como un idiota- se quejó -tienes 38 grados, tienes fiebre todavía y no le veo la gracia

-Yo tampoco- contestó el acercando los labios a Hermione que miro a Harry y a Ginny y se ruborizó

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto!- Entonces el tambien los miro y les hizo un gesto con el dedo en circulos como si con él removiera el contenido de un te invisible, Harry lo entendió y con una sonrisa pícara les dió la espalda

-¡Ginny!- La regañó a su hermana, Ginny con el ceño fruncido también se giró

-¡Pensaba que estabas llorando!- dijo de espaldas -¡me preocupo por tí! -Ron puso cara de besugo y Hermione dió un resoplido

-¿No puedes esperar a que se vayan? ¿Ya no tienes miedo de pegarme la gripe? -Ron movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, Promfey podía curar la gripe en cuestión de segundos, que se hubiese negado a curarlo a él porque "se pasa la vida advirtiendo que hay que abrigarse y es ignorada" no quería decir que fuera hacer lo mismo con Hermione, Hermione se inclinó y le besó los labios, despues le pusó sobre la cabeza la toalla fresca, Harry se asomó por encima del hombro y vió como Ron le agarraba la muñeca e intentaba volver a besarla

-Chs!!- se dirigió hacia Ginny -todavía no son las nueve- susurró -vamos a dar una vuelta y ya depaso evitamos que alguien entre a molestarles -la giñó un ojo a Ginny que miró hacia atras algo cohibida y salieron por donde habían entrado.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala común, Hermione se quejaba por la manera en que Promfey manifestaba sus protestas "¡Negarse a bajarte la fiebre!" gruñía, Ron la invitó a sentarse en sus rodillas, y despues de mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo accedió, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y cogió las manos de Ron que se entrelazaban en su cintura, miraron al fuego y empezaron a sentirse amorriñados, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Ron, no recordaba haberle visto jamás tan feliz y soñador, sin plantearselo se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos desde tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas, cerro los ojos despacio mientras ladeaba la cabeza, se incorporó unos milimetros más y cubrió las distancia que separaba sus bocas, Ron deslizó su mano por encima de la nuca de ella, con los dedos entre su pelo, como para que no tuviera opción de echarse atras, Hermione comenzaba a conocer otra faceta de él, tenía la mania de agarrarla de alguna manera cada vez que se besaban, como si eso le diera más seguridad, despues de unos minutos el corazón le dió un vuelco al notar que Ron había echo algo bastante atrevido al prescindir de sus labios para besar. Hermione siempre había creído que era un insensible, un bruto, pero sin embargo, resultaba que era la persona más dulce que había conocido, solo bastaba con darle una oportunidad para demostrarlo, perdió la noción del tiempo entre beso y beso, tenía los labios humedos, y un hormigüeo de júbilo la cosquilleaba en la boca del estomago, se separaron, se miraron y Ron sonrió satisfecho mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

-Le falta algo a este día tan bonito, ¿no?- La preguntó, Hermione le devolvía la sonrisa impaciente -¿Tu que crees que le falta?- volvió a cuestionarla dejando escapar un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos y acariciandola la cara, Hermione hizo mas amplia su sonrisa por toda respuesta -¿No quieres contestar? ...me gustaría oirte a tí decirlo...- Ron se puso un poco colorado y Hermione se acercó a él con aquella mirada que solía poner cuando alzaba la mano en clase para hacer manifiestó de su sabiduría, la diferencia es que aquella vez su cara era más tierna que nunca.

-¿Quieres... ser mi novio? -Ron la dió un sonoro y brusco beso en los labios, Hermione no estaba segura de si estaba esperando ese tipo de agradecimiento...

-¡Claro que sí!- Ron se dió cuenta de su brusquedad y la dió un eso más suave -ahora ya puedo fardar de que has sido tu la que me lo has pedido a mí... -sonrió mordiendose la lengua y aunque se escondió tras sus brazos no pudo escapar al capón de Hermione que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -¡Era una broma! ¡Te quiero! -lo dejo escapar de golpe y luego reparó en sus palabras, se ruborizó, miro sus pulgares jugetear y repitió -...te quiero

-...Yo... yo tambien a ti...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Y como besa Hermione? Yo siempre he pensado que tiene que besar con caracter, ya sabes, como es tan decidida...- Ron giró el cuello para mirar a Seamus bruscamente

-¡Como que tu siempre... como que tu..? ¿De que manera piensas tu en Hermione?

-¡No te pongas asi Ron!- Se disculpó Seamus –¡Yo no he pensado en ella, solo hacia suposiciones!

-¡Pues no hagas suposiciones con mi novia! ¡Buscate tu una!- Era curioso ver a Ron hablando de Hermione como SU novia, haciendo tanto incapié en el "su". Desde que habían empezado a salir unos días antes de navidad hacia de su escolta siempre que podía y miraba con el ceño fruncido a cada chico que se la acercaba "los celos no son sanos Ron..." decía ella, pero en realidad parecía complacida por su atención, despues de un tiempo le pidió que confiara en ella, asi que Ron reparó en Michael Corner, el exnovio de Ginny, y se cebó con él, porque encontraron a Ginny bastante deprimida despues de una clase de criaturas mágicas con Hufflepuff, y Ron decidió que Corner era el culpable.

Las navidades no pudieron ser mejores, Harry, Hermione y los Wesley fueron a la madriguera hasta el dia de noche buena, y año nuevo y el resto de las fiestas a casa de los Granger, Ron se puso más histérico que en su primer partido de quiditch contra Slytherin, pero dado que toda la familia Wesley y los tres componentes de la familia Granger se lo estaban pasando de fábula, Ron y Hermione no tenían problemas en pasar desapercibidos, de echo el padre de Hermione (un hombre alto y robusto con el pelo corto y espeso) era un hombre muy bivaracho y campechano, y se llevaba genial con el Sr Wesley, todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí le mostró con orgullo su colección de chapas y otros artilugios muggles, la madre de Hermione era igual que su hija en versión adulta con la diferencia de que su pelo era liso y largo, ella y la señora Wesley tampoco se llevaban mal, la Sra Granger tenía una gran colección de libros de cocina y la Sra Wesley la comentaba como mediante magia el horneo y maceramiento de los alimentos era más rapido y efectivo. La casa de Hermione era enorme y escrupulosamente ordenada, de un estilo moderno limpio, lleno de estanterias y cuadros impresionistas. Los únicos que se aburrieron fueron los gemelos, aunque los artilujios muggles parecían darles grandes ideas porque no dejaban de tomar notas en sus respectivas libretas.

La mañana siguiente fue genial, a los pies de sus camas se expandía un montón de regalos, de la orden, de la famia Granger y Wesley, de Ron y Hermione, y, por increíble que pareciera de la ED, muy conmocionados el trío de amigos e incluidos los gemelos y Ginny se propusieron ir aquella misma tarde al callejón Diagon a comprarles también regalos, Ron le regaló otro pefume a Hermione "Gracias Ron, este es aún más especial que el del año pasado" y todos se quedaron con la boca semiabierta cuando le dio un beso suave y breve en los labios delante de Ginny los gemelos y Harry. Fred y George no dejaban de reírse, Ginny por alguna razón había mirado a Harry de soslayo, y Ron estaba tan colorado como una guindilla.

De vuelta a Hogwarts cogieron el tren en el andén 9 y tres cuartos, llegaron a la estación por el medio muggle, y se despidieron con su cargamento de regalos de los Granger y los Wesley, en el último momento la Sra Wesley le murmuró a Ron en el oído "cuidala bien" mientras le colocaba el cuello de la túnica, miró a Harry horrorizado al asomarse por la ventana para despedirlos a todos con la mano.

-¿Pero como lo sabe?- Le preguntó, entonces Ginny se asomó también para despedirse a su lado

-Las madres lo sabes todo Ron- le dijo escuetamente mientras sonreía y agitaba la mano. -...todo- y sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente a Harry. Entonces al otro lado de Ginny salió volando el mismo carabo que Ron vió supuestamente perdido en Hogsmeade, llevaba un pequeño paquetito, Hermione se asomó tras de él

-¡Encima de su cama!- le gritó al carabo

-Hermione –preguntó Ron -¿Para quién es eso?

-Es para una persona que me ha hecho un gran favor este año –parecía que Ginny era la única que la comprendía -¿No pensareís que iva a dejar a Padma sin un especial regalo navideño, no?

-¿Qué es...?- preguntó Harry curioso

-Un maquillaje ideal- dijo Hermione poniendo voz empalagosa –de pus de bubotubérculo- todos se reiron, excepto Ron, que la miraba serio y fascinado, despues se le crispó el gesto en una sonrisa tierna, mirando a Hermione y su pelo ondear con el viento, más preciosa a cada segunda, más suya a cada mnuto, vuelta a Hogwarts como nunca antes imaginó.

FIN


	8. Respuestas a los rewiews

La contestación a los rewiews!! Sorry!! Aqui va:

Ophelia Dakker: Bueno, pues ya acabo, me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior, Ron de la muerte estaba lejos, pero vamos, que es un poquito.... bestia el tío... :P Espero qeu te haya gustado el final.

Piccolina-07 Me he pasado por el ff, has leido el RR? Espero que aunque no sea Ron el que proponga el noviazgo, te haya gustado de todas maneras. Ya me diras que te ha parecido el final... A mi no me convence demasiado la parte del salon en hogwarts frente a la chimenea, no creis que le falta algo? Bueno q me va la pinza, un beso!

Lewelinehechicera Gracias por el RR espero que no te haya decepcionado el final :) un beso!

Piskix Pues.. ya esta acabada jeje... aunqeu me hubiese gustado escribir más... :P

Lil Granger Con lo de prologo te refieres a seguir a partir de esta historia con otras o algo asi? Bueno, que bien que te haya gustado espero queel final tb, pq lo peor son los finales que lo pueden estropear todo o en fin.. que es la ultima impresion que se deja y claro.. estoy pensando hacer un fic d lo q paso exxactamente en las navidades, ¿Que te parece? Un saludo desde Madrid, espero tu respuesta! (y las de todos claro) Bess

Lucre!! Jajaja ¡¡cuidado con las caries!! thanks por el RR

Leonysse! ¿Como estas? Bueno, pobrecito Ron la verdad... pero bueno.. era para ponerle algo de emoción al asunto.. :P Bueno, la verdad es que me hubiese gustado que lel ultimo cap fuera mas largo y qeu se le dedicara mas cariño a Ron como bien dices, por eso estoy pensando hacer una especie de "especial navidad" de esa navidad que se dice de psada pero no se sabe tp exactamente que paso, yo creo que quedaría muy tierna, pero nose.. a lo mejor se hace pesado darle tantas vueltas a la misma historia, en todo caso a ver que me sugerís sobre eso, es que con el trabajo que me ha costado unirlos para empezar otro fic de 0... TT Muchas gracias por el RR y q bien q te haya giustado la preocupacion de Ron por pegarle o no el virus, ¡¡que tonto!!

Claudix... :( ya llegó el final, ya no veré muchos mas RR snif.. espero qeu la proxima historia tb la sigas, prometo mejorar, pq hay muchos altibajos en mis fics.. sera porque tengo la musa en huelga (si es que alguna vez he tenido musa alguna, jajjaja) un besilloooo

¡¡Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios!! (mordiendose las uñas xD) y si os parece por cierto entrar en en Harry Potter, si no hay un post en español, lo abriré en breve, se me ocurre registrarnos con nuestros nik de y escribir en el foro para conocernos mas e intercambiar impresiones ideas... ¿que os parece? decirme y asi abro el thread, Besillos, hasta pronto!


End file.
